


a kiss for a song

by hyuckist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I MISS CHENJI OKAY, M/M, PANICKED jisung, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i wrote this in one sitting, just chenji being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckist/pseuds/hyuckist
Summary: "If I sing for you can I get a kiss in return"
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 36





	a kiss for a song

**Author's Note:**

> i just miss chenji tbh so enjoy :D

Chenle took another sip from his banana milk, waiting for Jisung to come out of his classroom. He threw away the carton, finishing the banana milk. He heard a panicked squeal and books dropping, sighing as he turned around to see the clumsy boy trying to pick up all his books, dropping a folder in the process. 

“Park Jisung!!” Jisung lifted his head to see his saviour, Chenle.

“Oh, Chenle..” He flushed red, embarrassed. Chenle laughed at him, picking up some of his books, helping Jisung get up. Chenle fixed Jisung’s hair a bit, Jisung blushing because of how close the two were. 

“Come on Ji, I wanna get some ice cream before going home!”

Chenle grinned, handing Jisung his books again. He started to walk, Jisung clumsily stuffing his books into his bag. 

“Chenle wait up!” Jisung finally caught up to Chenle, out of breath. Chenle just smiled at him, Jisung feeling the sudden urge to hold his hand. 

“I’m thinking of strawberry ice cream today, what about you Ji?”

“Uh I don’t know, maybe vanilla? I haven’t thought about it.” They made it to the ice cream parlor in no time, Jisung paying for the ice cream and following Chenle out. 

“My place or yours?” Chenle thought for a bit, pointing to Jisung with his mouth full of strawberry ice cream. Jisung nodded, slowly eating his ice cream. 

The two reached Jisung’s house, finishing their ice cream and washing their hands. Chenle threw himself on Jisung’s bed, throwing his bag into a random corner. 

“You look more at home than I do.” Chenle just laughed, rolling around before getting up, patting down the spot next to him for Jisung to sit down. Jisung couldn’t say no to Chenle, dropping his bag as he sat down next to Chenle.

“What do you want to do Lele?” Chenle thought for a bit as he rested his head on Jisung’s lap. Jisung froze at the sudden contact, completely missing what Chenle had said. 

“Can you repeat that?”

Chenle sighed, clearing his throat to repeat himself. “I’ll sing for you if you give me a kiss.”

Now Jisung was beet red, too flustered to even string together a full sentence. 

“Like a- a kiss on the cheek or?”

“Hmm I’m not sure. We'll freestyle that part.”

Jisung couldn’t believe how calm Chenle was in this situation, Chenle playing with Jisung’s fingers, waiting for an answer to his previous question. 

“So? What do you say? I sing for you and you get a kiss from the person you like. It’s a win-win.” Jisung stared at him with wide eyes. 

“You found out about that?”

“Well yeah, you aren’t that good at hiding a crush Jisungie.” Jisung grabbed his pillow, burying his face into it as he whined. 

“Ah you weren’t supposed to know about that..”

“So yes or no Ji? If it helps I like you too.”

Chenle heard a muffled “Yes” and a “It doesn’t really help I can’t even look at you right now” from Jisung, too embarrassed to even face Chenle. Chenle laughed, clearing his throat as he hummed a soft melody. 

“So this is love, mmm / So this is love” Jisung recognized the song, putting the pillow down as he started to play with Chenle’s hair lightly.

“So this is what makes life divine / I’m all aglow, mmm / And now I know” Jisung joined, singing the male part. Together, they sang the song, Jisung still flustered but his voice surprisingly stable. 

“The key to all heaven is mine / My heart has wings mmm and I can fly / I’ll touch every star in the sky” Jisung’s mouth was agape, listening to the boy hit his high notes perfectly while still resting his head on his lap.

“Mmm, mmm, So this, is love..” Chenle’s voice trailed off, the tension in the air thick. Chenle didn’t know if he should make the first move or not, knowing the younger boy is very shy. Chenle got up, arms suddenly turning him around, Jisung crashing his lips onto Chenle’s. A surprised noise came out from Chenle, slowly melting into the kiss himself. 

Jisung prodded his tongue against Chenle’s lips, what first was an innocent kiss turning into a makeout. They finally parted, Chenle opening his eyes to see a tomato red Jisung staring back into his eyes. They rested their foreheads together, Chenle giggling a bit before placing a soft kiss onto Jisung’s lips. 

“Your lips are very addictive, you know?” Chenle kissed Jisung a couple more times, light feathery kisses that wouldn’t mean much to someone else but meant the world to Jisung. 

“I like you so much, Lele..”. Chenle hummed, hiding his face into Jisung’s neck, muttering a small “I like you so much too..”

“What does this make us Ji?”

“Whatever you want us to be Chenle.”

“Well what if I wanted to be boyfriends?”

“Then we can be boyfriends.”

“Are we boyfriend now?”

“Yes, I am your boyfriend Chenle. God I’ve always wanted to say that-” Jisung is cut off with one last kiss for the day.

The two giggled, laying on Jisung’s bed, cuddling one another, Jisung whispering sweet little nothings into Chenle’s ear and Chenle peppering Jisung’s face with kisses. They were the happiest they could be, one never wanting to leave the other. Eventually they fell asleep with heavy hearts and big smiles on their faces. They may not have said it today but they love each other, it’s evident.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ^^ leave kudos and maybe even a comment if you enjoyed :D
> 
> twt frogpluto  
> cc hyuckvinyls


End file.
